Zack Metalstorm
Zack Metalstorm (ザック・メタルストーム) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is an elite rock guitarist from the Saint Faith Musical Academy and the one of Hiro Narumi's friend who attended from school to assume their music related activities. He specializes a close range combat with his Guitar axe. He has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if he can close the distance and combo them with his skill attacks and musou attacks. Role in Game Zack is only appears in Melody arc and unlike other story arcs while playing in Melody arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 6 "Metal Storm" in Melody arc, Zack is one of the elite rock guitarist from the Saint Faith Musical Academy. He loves to rock to the loudest, hence he doesn't bother tuning. Character Information Appearance Zack is a young teenage boy of 16 which is the same age as Rosha's. He has a short silver hair and dark green eyes. He only wears a male school uniform-like outfit consists of white long sleeve shirt. A dark gray long sleeve long blazer with dark turquoise collars, sleeve cuffs and pale green trim. A brown belt, a long dark gray pants and a pair of safety shoes same color as his blazer. Personality Despite being energetic and near-bravely, Zack is a expertise young boy who harbors a strong sense of responsibility and enjoys taking care of his friends. Inheriting his past father's caring nature, and combined his passionate personality often helps build morale for the people and allies alike who fight against evil. As a student of the Saint Faith Musical Academy, he obsessed with rock to the loudest, which makes them fans extremely satisfied and even killing the riots in combat. Believing in duty over his own personal feelings, Zack feels that he can turn his rock band into a deadly weapon, but will still aid them when the call is made to do so. Quotes *"Let's make a band together!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Let's rock!" *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Zack executes an overhead swing before he holds axe low and spins twice. The next two hits consist of a diagonal swing and a horizontal swipe. His attack ends with a grounded slash that sends affected enemies flying. , ( ): Zack performs a lunging charge with axe protecting his torso. Also Zack has a EX Attack 2; he plays his guitar axe for music and is surrounded by storm aura and knocks back those nearby. , : Lifts up foe on his axe head for a launch. Then follows up with leaping up to and punt juggled enemy away downward with a back-motioned smack to the ground. , , , ( ): Slams down his axe in front with one hand for a stunning blow. Does a storm sound effect. Also Zack has a EX Attack 1; he plays his guitar axe for music as he is surrounded in an wind aura and a beam of storm sparks to knock enemies back via spiral hard knockdown. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects. , , , : Zack swings around and holds his outstretched axe from the base of the lower hilt and slightly slides forward while doing so. , , , , , ( ): Zack spins like a top twice and lands with a ground smash. Also Zack has a EX Attack 3; he violently drives guitar axe into the ground while leaving a wide trail of green sparks. The ensuing attack knocks surrounding enemies a few distances back. , , , , , : Zack uses centrifugal force to spin and inflict multiple attacks on nearby enemies. At the last hit spiral knocks the enemies away from him. Direction, : Zack drags his guitar axe in a short distance and does a rising swing that spiral knocks the enemies up into the air. This move is being hyper armor and he can go through any attacks even he gets hit. Dash Uppercut( ): Zack does a uppercut with his his guitar axe after he's dashing. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Zack does a 5 basic normal air combo by swinging his weapon at a low or high angle while in mid-air. On the final one with a strong swing that sends air juggled enemies flying. , : Zack strikes the ground with enough might to cause a tremor of tornado. , , : Zack slams the air juggled enemies to the ground with his guitar axe that causes ground bounce. , , , : After two air combo swings, Zack rams he air juggled enemies away with guitar axe's spear. , , , , : After three air combo swings, Zack does a aerial version of C4. , , , , , : After four air combo swings, Zack does a aerial version of C5-1. , , , , , , : After five air combo swings, Zack does a aerial but stationary version of C6, but he slowly descend to the ground. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Zack swings guitar axe once to build inertia for a heavy diagonal swing. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Zack backs away before doing an overhead swing on the target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Applause Swings: Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters